Many types of spinal irregularities cause pain, limit range of motion, or injure the nervous system within the spinal column. These irregularities can result from, without limitations, trauma, tumor, disc degeneration, and disease. Often, these irregularities are treated by immobilizing a portion of the spine. This treatment typically involves affixing a plurality of screws and/or hooks to one or more vertebrae and connecting the screws or hooks to an elongate rod that generally extends in the direction of the axis of the spine.
Treatment of these spinal irregularities can involve using a system of screws and rods to attain stability between spinal segments. Instability in the spine can create stress and strain on neurological elements, such as the spinal cord and nerve rods. In order to correct this, implants of certain stiffness can be implanted to restore the correct alignment and portion of the vertebral bodies. In many cases, these implants can help restore spinal elements to a pain free situation, or at least may help reduce pain or prevent further injury to the spine.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems involving screws and rods for spinal stabilization.